The hidden Akatsuki files
by grifmaster93
Summary: tha akatsuki, between the manga and anime
1. Chapter 1

-1**The hidden Akatsuki files.**

**By the stickman king**

**File 1 **

**There was a disturbance at the Akatsuki hide out**

**Itachi had gotten a white fluffy bunny and it was disturbing the other members.**

Deidara: Itachi every one except Orochimaru and he's a freak.

Itachi: well I got it in the mail and it was free so it's not going. I mean I called it crispy.

Crispy: squeak

Kisame: it most likely came from Sasuke.

Itachi: I will not get rid of it you freak shark Kisame.

Kisame: I didn't come here to get made fun of I came here to kill the bunny.

Itachi: touch the bunny I will expose 1 of the many secrets you have.

Kisame: you have nothing on me Itachi

Itachi: what about that time when you made out with Shamu.

Kisame: how do you know that.

Itachi: uhhh I didn't grab your diary well I stole your light purple nail polish.

Deidara: I was letting Kisame use my nail polish.

Kisame: no the light nail polish is mine the dark one is yours wait you took my diary.

Itachi: yes and if you or anything else touches him I will expose more secrets.

**2 days later**

**Itachi walks into his room to discover that crispy is gone.**

**Over a speaker Akatsuki : meeting in the main hall.**

Itachi: perfect

Akatsuki leader: now any other things to report.

Itachi: yes I have many things to report. 1. Kisame once went out with a humpbacked whale. 2.Deidara once ate a I-dog and had the stomach flu last week

Every one except Itachi and Deidara: what I didn't know that.

Deidara: it came from my hands so know one knew.

Itachi: now if no one gives up crispy I will leak out secrets of every one.

**2 weeks of embarrassment crispy came back and Itachi stopped. But crispy might disappear.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**The hidden Akatsuki files**

**By the stickman king**

**File2 **

Kisame: hey Deidara

Deidara: hey Kisame

Itachi: hay guy's have you seen my nail polish I just got a perm and I need some

Kisame: get some from the storeroom

Itachi: ok

**Itachi walks in to notice the ever lasting supply of nail polish is gone **Itachi: most likely Sasuke and his friends.

**Itachi called up his brother and asked.**

Itachi: did you take my purple nail polish

Sasuke: why would I want your frilly nail polish I mean I don't hang out with guys all day with gay little nail polish.

Itachi: I will kill you little brother you lack hatred.

Sasuke: well you lack. click

Itachi: he didn't do it better tell every one.

**At the Akatsuki meeting in the main hall.**

Itachi: I have urgent news the nail polish is gone.

Everyone: OMG what. Who took it.

Itachi: I don't know.

Akatsuki leader: let's search we have just enough for a private investigator. But we wont be able to eat till we make a major robbery.

**2 day's later they get a private investigator. I will continue in chapter 3 who the investigator is. **

**Read chapter 3 when I bring it out**

**This story is made by the stickman king **


	3. Chapter 3

-1**The hidden Akatsuki files**

**Where we left off someone had stolen all the Akatsuki nail polish. They where getting a private detective to search for it. Because they had only 10 dollars the could only pay for a D ranked mission.**

Itachi: who did we hire to search for the nail polish

Akatsuki leader: squad 7 which is Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Itachi: Sasuke he must die.

Kisame: wait till they find the nail polish then you kill them.

**2 day's later**

Naruto: are we doing another cat mission again

Kakashi: no where looking for nail polish.

Naruto: that's even stupider.

Sakura: a least where doing a mission.

Sasuke: (mumble) I'm cool I'm so cool

Kakashi: let's go

**At the Akatsuki hideout **

Itachi: little brother

Sasuke: big brother

**(They both pull out kunai knife) **

Itachi: you've gotten stronger little brother.

Sasuke: I will kill you one day.

Kakashi: calm down you to. What happened to Orochimaru

Akatsuki leader: we kicked him out along time ago

Kakashi: why

**2 months ago**

Orochimaru: o hi Itachi

Itachi: Orochimaru take your Michel Jackson picture's off the main hall wall

Orochimaru: anything for you Itachi-san

Tobi: hi Orochimaru-san

Orochimaru: o hi Tobi

Tobi: get away Orochimaru Tobi's a good boy

**2 weeks later**

Akatsuki leader: meeting in the main hall

Itachi: I want to file 3 suites of sexual harassment placed on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: I didn't do anything to any one

Itachi: I herd you try to get Tobi in your bed last night

Tobi: it's true he said if I didn't do it I wouldn't be a good boy

Akatsuki leader: ok we will vote on it Orochimaru leave the room for right now.

**( Orochimaru leaves the room)**

Itachi: I'm voting him out

Everyone: me to

**Back to the present**

Akatsuki leader: long story

Kakashi: you just told me

Akatsuki leader: o well look for the nail polish

Naruto: hey guy's I think I found something

Everyone: yay our nail polish

Naruto: nail polish???? I found some Cheetoes

Everyone: where going to kill you naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**After naruto got the crap kicked out of him**

Sakura: I found it

Everyone: where

Sakura: under a bed with the words Tobi on it.

All the Akatsuki: Tobi why did you take all the nail polish

Tobi: Tobi wanted to show you guy's I could be a Akatsuki member.

All the Akatsuki: o Tobi you can now be a member.

Kakashi, naruto, sakura, and Sasuke: (twitches)

Kakashi: let's go guy's

Itachi: come here crispy.

Sasuke: brother you lack hatred against bunny's

Itachi: yay crispy

Naruto: run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**After naruto left they called animal control and told them that a bunny named crispy was being mistreated**

**Later that day**

Itachi: curse you little brother I will kill you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Thanksgiving at the Akatsuki hideout.**

Itachi: what are we supposed to do on this day called thanksgiving.

Kisame: I don't know. All I do know is that you roast a giant bird and fill it full of plants and stuff called stuffing.

Deidara: what are we supposed to do now.

Zetsu: ok I think we eat it.

Akatsuki leader: ok what kind of bird is it

Kisame: a tur-key

Itachi: why do they call it that

Deidara: there must be a key in it.

**Christmas at the Akatsuki hideout**

Itachi: I hate this time of year.

Kisame: why do hate it Itachi.

Itachi: all the carolers

Carolers: jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way.

Itachi: SHUT UP YOU CRAPPY CAROLERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carolers: NO!!! jingle bells jingle bells

Itachi: ok go burn in hell

**The carolers catch fire**

Carolers: o my god someone help use

Zetsu: did you really have to do that.

Itachi: yes

Tobi: lets open presents. I should get something good because Tobi's a good boy

**Tobi opens his present and gets a Xbox.**

**Everyone else gets a lump of coal.**

Akatsuki leader: Tobi your supposed to be bad to get some coal. We need some heat. But thanks for the XBOX.

Tobi: but I'm a good boy.

Itachi: we need heat. I'm not standing next to the all year and making fire balls.

Tobi: then chop wood

Zetsu: nooo!!!! If you do I will feed you to the man eating plant.

**Easter**

Itachi: what are we supposed to do today.

Everyone: I don't know

**2 weeks later**

Akatsuki leader: what's that smell.

Itachi: we missed Easter!!!!!!!

Akatsuki leader: well we have to find the eggs

**After 3 months of stinky eggs.**

Itachi: yay I found the last one.

Everyone: o thank god.


End file.
